The Worst of Both Worlds
by disneyFREAKfan
Summary: Miley/Hannah lives a double life. Her protective brother would die for her. Her boyfriend adores her. Her besties love her. But problems will rise making Best of Both Worlds, to the Worst of Both Worlds.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

The Worst Of Both Worlds, Chapter 1.  
[A/N: All clothes' link will be shown in my profile. I'll be telling ya'll, basically what Miley's wearing to school and to some major events like her concerts. If I have nothing to do, I'll tell ya what the others are wearing too. Peace out!]

Introduction:

Miley Ray Stewart wasn't an ordinary, typical kind of girl in Malibu, California. Well, she is in One world. But in the other, she's totally different. That's right, she's Hannah Montana.

**_Here we go everybody!_**

**_You get the limo out front_**

**_Hottest styles every shoe, every colour_**

**_Yeah when your famous it can be kinda fun_**

**_It's really you but no one ever discovers_**

**_Who would've thought that a girl like me_**

**_Would double as a superstar_**

**_You get the Best of Both worlds_**

**_Chillin' out take it slow, Then you rock out the show_**

**_You get the Best of Both worlds_**

**_Mix it all together cause' you know you got the_**

**_Best of Both Worlds_**

Hannah Montana/Miley Ray Stewart ended her song and gave her thanks. Then she exited while waving to the crowd until she gets backstage.

"Good Job Sis," Troy Ray Stewart, her brother/body guard, congratulated her with a high-5.

"Thank you," Hannah returned the high-5.

Then their Dad walked in and tried to kiss his daughter when she stops him.

"Slow down there Cowboy. You pretty well know I hate to be kissed with that.. Stache you have on there." Hannah circled her finger in the air around her Dad's lips.

Her brother chuckled which made his Dad glared at him. Then, Hannah giggled at that. She walked in her room to get ready for her Finale song while the guys waited outside. Then they were caught off guard when Hannah let out an ear-piercing scream from her room. Troy, almost immediately, barge through the door into the room.

"Sweet niblets!" Troy exclaimed. He stopped the paparazzi from taking Hannah's photos in her pink robe. Then he dragged the guy the hell out of the room. "Your safe now." he smiled before slamming the door.

Hannah let out a sigh. She's lucky that she didn't take off her wig to air her hair yet and that she has her brother as her body guard. She changed into her clothes for the final song in 2 minutes. She could hear her screaming fans from here. She got out, all set[1]. Then grabbed her rhinestoned microphone from her Dad who mouthed 'Good Luck'.

_**Yeah, uh oh uh oh uh oh, yeah**_

_**Sometimes I walk a little faster then**_

_**The school hallway just to get next to you**_

_**Somedays I spend a little extra time in the morning**_

_**Just to impress you**_

_**You don't even know me, guess you don't need me**_

_**Why you're not seein' what you're missin'**_

_**On the outside shyin' away, on the inside dyin' to say**_

_**I'm unsual, not so typical, way to smart to be waitin' around**_

_**Taichi practicin', snowboard champion**_

_**I can fix the flat on your car**_

_**Rockin' wherever we are**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

_**Cause' I really am a Rockstar**_

_**I am a Rockstar**_

_**Woah, Yeah**_

"Goodnight everybody!" Hannah blew a kiss to the crowd.

Once she's backstage.

"Your Brother told me you haven't done your homework yet," her father glared.

Hannah frowned at Troy. He then whistled the 'oh-your-in-trouble' whistle at her. Then Hannah turned back to her Dad.

"Okay.. Let's head home shall we?" she said, trying to save herself.

They went to the limo and the ride home took about half an hour. It was 10 pm and Miley was freaking out I tell you, FREAKING OUT! Proof?

"Gabriella, I'm freaking out girl, FREAKING OUT!" Miley dialled her best friend.

Gabriella Montez just yawned, she's half-awake and half-dead. But whatever it is, she has got to be there for her best friend.

"Miley, just calm down. I told you so many times to do homework now and play later," Gabriella adviced.

Miley rolled her eyes with a sigh. She wanted to tell Gabriella about her singing career but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Yes, she's been keeping about the BIGGEST secret in the whole ENTIRE WORLD but, she's just.. Afraid.

"Gabriella.. Gabriella? Hello?" Miley called out when she noticed the silence.

By now, at 12.30 am, Gabriella has dropped the phone and fell asleep. All Miley could hear was her soft snoring. Miley sighed, how could she do this to her best friend again? She hung up and decided to accompany herself to do her homework alone.

The next morning, Miley was woken up by an irritating sound that she hated so much! It was the alarm clock that Uncle Earl bought for her 13th Birthday a few years back. She didn't liked it but still, it would break her own heart if it was found in the trash. Miley's hand tapped on the button to make the farm animals' noises stop ringing in her ears. She groaned and looked down. Her homework! She checked through every piece of worksheet and heaved a sigh of relief to find it all completed. She looked at the time, 6.30 am. She brought out her cell and set the alarm to wake her up at 6.45 am. She fell back on the bed, and drift back to sleep.

_"Mummy?" Miley shivered from the cold and wrapped her sweater tightly around her. "What is this place?" she murmured. All of a sudden, she was shocked by the sound of people screaming. She looked around, finding the noise. Then she screamed when she noticed chaotic people rushing towards her followed by an angry fire. She stood rooted to the ground and trembled. Her mind was blank. Suddenly a hand dragged her to run away from the fire. They started running hand in hand. Miley was panting heavily as she turned her head to watch the angry fire every second. Abruptly, the person that was pulling her fell to the dry, cracked ground. Miley tried her hardest to help the stranger back up to her feet. Then suddenly, she found that she was drifting apart from that person. Only then she can figure out the face. "MUM, NO!" Miley exclaimed as the fire engulfed her helpless mother's body._

"Miley, Miles wake up!" Troy shook his sister vigorously. Miley sat up and let out a scream. Panicky and worried, Troy pulled her close to his chest in a tight hug. He just could not see her like this, that's his weakness. And sometimes, he can be a little bit too over-protective about Miley and it'll make her irritated and annoyed. But he didn't cared about that at all.

Miley buried her face in Troy's chest, needing his warmth after that terrible nightmare. Her eyes glanced up to him who was apparently been looking at her all along. She let out a deep breath and pulled away. She looked at the time and suddenly shot up from her bed.

"Sweet niblets! We're gonna be late!" Miley started panicking. She grabbed a set of clothes[2] and rushed in the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth clean. In a split second, she came out all ready at exactly 7.15 am. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs.

"Morning ya'll!" she greeted normally and sat down on the dining table. Troy served her a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. She gulped down everything while her family just stared at her with questioning eyes. "What?" she raised her hands up,"I didn't eat dinner yesterday." she said in defence. The guys looked at each other and just nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm done." Troy set down his utensils and put his plate away. He then took his bag and car keys. "Coming Miles?" He turned around, about halfway to the door.

Miley looked at the wall clock and shook her head. "I'll be meeting Gabriella at Rico's. Then we'll head to school." she explained.

Troy's face dropped when he heard Gabriella's name. She was his ex-girlfriend. He started by asking her out on a date with the help of Miley. Boy, did he had a crush on her back then. But, things didn't work out when they started to fall apart about an argument. Then they broke up, although Troy still had feelings for his sister's best friend. Until now.

"Troy? Troy!" Miley waved her hand infront of Troy's blank face.

He shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He chuckled awkwardly when Miley gave him the questioning look and folded her arms. Then, he looked down.

"Gotta go!" Troy spun on his heel and walked straight to the car after saying 'Bye' to his dad.

About 5 minutes later, Miley left to Rico's to meet up with Gabriella. They hugged as they approached each other. After getting two bottled water, they walked briskly to school while sharing about their weekends to each other. When they arrived at the front doors, Joe bumped into them.

"Sweet niblets Joe!" Miley giggled.

"Where were you this morning?" Gabriella brought up a question.

Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Pfft, come on. We got 15 minutes until the bell rings," he instructed them.

They walked down the hallway to their lockers. Miley's was right next to Gabriella's and Joe's was two lockers away from her's. Out of the blue, Joe clumsily dropped his books he was taking out. Gabriella offered her help while Miley glared at those who laughed at him.

"Are you okay Joe?" Gabriella asked in concern.

Joe shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said in the middle of a big yawn.

Miley came up to them, holding on to her book bag.

"Did you watch Football all night again?" she folded her arms.

"Erm.. No."

"No?"

"I mean yes.."

"Yes?"

"Yes, no.."

"Yes, no?"

"Yes.."

"No.."

"No.." he finally stated while looking down in embarrassment.

The other friend stared at them with wide-eyes. Then she sighed and folded her arms.

"I didn't watch Football yesterday," Joe explained.

"Then why are you all sleepy and clumsy?" Gabriella came in the picture.

"I.. I.." he stuttered.

"Spit it out Joe!" she shook him vigorously on the shoulders.

"I watched Hannah Montana Live yesterday," Joe explained. He was drowning in a bit of embarrassment.

Miley and Gabriella exchanged glances and went, Ohhh...

"How come your that sleepy then?" Miley asked. Knowing that the concert yesterday ended at 9.15 pm last night.

"Well, I had to listen to her songs on my mp3 player," he said.

Miley stared at him in disbelief. Then the bell rang breaking her stare. They walked to their classes separately. After a wave of classes, it was lunch time. Gabriella and Joe were already in the cafeteria, waiting for the 3rd member who had just went out of the class. Dragging herself through the deserted halls and all the way to the locker. She lazily opened it and dumped her whole bag in. Then suddenly, she felt arms being wrapped around her that ran shivers down her spine.

"Hey baby," a voice whispered.

Miley struggled, trying to break through of his grip. She knew exactly who it was.

"Jake, let go off me!" she tried pushing his arms off. Then she used her elbow to hit him hard on the chest and she quickly freed herself and turned to face him, frowning her eyebrows.

"Ouch, that hurts," he chuckled, placing a hand on his chest.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"You clearly know what I want," he took steps closer to her with his hands in his pockets, breathing her air.

Miley hit her head on the lockers. Trying to keep a distance away from him as far as she could. She could feel his warm breath that made her started to breathe heavily. Jake placed his hands on the lockers on each side of her and brought his face closer to hers, their foreheads almost touching. Miley leaned the back of her body onto the lockers, rooted to the ground. As he got closer, she couldn't take it and pushed him off. He frowned at her, confused and in rage. Miley spun on her heal and walked to the cafeteria, joining the crowd.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Joe gripped onto Miley's shoulders when she approached.

"Really?" she looked into Joe's eyes.

He awkwardly looked back and immediately release his grip.

"Erm, why wouldn't we?" Gabriella asked her friend, making it a statement. A fact.

Too bad Miley didn't knew that Gabriella made a remark that saved Joe's guts.

"Well, that's nothing I want to talk about. Lunch's almost over," Miley sat at the table. She got her lunch bag on the table and gulped everything dpwn her throat. She opened the bottled water, drank and had the feeling of everything she just ate going down her gullet. She swallowed once to make the process move faster. A few seconds later, the bell rang.

The three had to run to class this time. They scattered to different directions after a while and had agreed to meet at Starbucks after school. As Gabriella sped to Science, she bumped into someone and fell on all fours.

"Are you o..kay?" the voice started to trail off when they came face to face after getting back on their feet.

Gabriella looked down. She couldn't bare to face the Senior that has put her through so much pain in the past when she was a sophomore. Now she's a Junior.

"I gotta go, Troy. Late for class," she explained and made her disappearance without looking back.

Troy's memories ran back in his thoughts. The good and bad. He sighed and just then, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around while raising his eyebrows.

Oh God! he thought and took the detention slip from the hall monitor.


	2. Chapter 2 : Detention

The Worst Of Both Worlds, Chapter 2.

[A/N: All clothes' link will be shown in my profile. I'll be telling ya'll, basically what Miley's wearing to school and to some major events like her concerts. If I have nothing to do, I'll tell ya what the others are wearing too. Peace out!]

Detention:

After school, Miley and Joe are at their lockers. Talking about their day they just had. Then, Miley took a look on her watch and started looking for somebody.

"Everything okay Miles?" Joe asked as he shut his locker and leaned on his side.

Miley shrugged.

"Gabby!" she suddenly exclaimed.

That made Joe slid down the lockers by the sudden breakout, he quickly got up while Miley dragged Gabriella with them.

"Sorry guys... I got detention for being late to class," Gabriella explained nervously.

Miley stood there in shock. She's never got detention before, never. Then after shaking off that thought, Gabriella walked away with the detention slip in her hands. She walked nervously to the detention room and her heart began beating faster. What's it gonna be like there? Thoughts ran wild. Then she knocked on the door when she arrived and turned the doorknob slowly. She popped her head inside to see it's empty except for a teacher sitting at the table. You were thinking too much Gabby, she thought again. Then she gave the teacher a small smile as she walked in. She took a seat and her eyes immediately glued to the clock. Until another person came in.

Gabriella looked down at her desk.

"Afternoon Mr Stewart, you can take a seat next to Miss Montez over there," the teacher pointed.

Troy hesitated for awhile and then sighed. While looking at his feet, he took a seat right next to his one and only love that has been pushing him away. He slouched on his seat with his head facing the ceiling, then he closed his eyes.

**Flashback:**

_**"Troy put me down!" Gabriella squealed and giggled.**_

_**Troy kept shaking his head as he twirled his girlfriend around while laughing out loudly. A while later, he got tired and gently put a dizzy Gabriella down on her feet. They smiled while looking at each others' eyes, their noses and foreheads touching.**_

_**"I love you Wildcat," she whispered. Her warm breath on Troy's face. [A/N: Their from Seaview High, I just have to put in Wildcat when it comes to Troy. x) ]**_

_**Not wasting another moment, Troy took the lead and gently pecked her lucious lips. She kissed back, replying to his soft lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then Troy lifted her up and twirled her around like before but not breaking the passionate kiss. He could feel her giggling and smiling on his lips. After a while, they pulled away as Gabriella's feet touched the ground. They didn't release each other, Gabriella's palm was caressing the back of Troy's head and he held her tightly as he could. Their faces as close as could be, they gazed into each other's eyes being drifted to a world of their own.**_

_**They finally pulled away from the one another's embrace and hand-in-hand, they watched the sparkling stars twinkling at them. That night was the peaceful night that they shared their first, real true love's kiss.**_

_**But not all times were like these.**_

_**Troy pulled away from the kiss and stared into the Ashley's Hazel eyes. She gave him a wide smile with her hands resting on his chest. She places her hand at the back of Troy's head, pulling him in for another kiss. Once their lips touched, Ashley's hand ran wild and she started to unbutton Troy's shirt. Troy didn't hesitate instead he helped her and slid of his shirt. His lips went down her jaw bone and onto her sweetspot. That made Ashley let out soft moans. They broke apart for awhile as Ashley took off her shirt, by now already breathing heavily. Troy attacked her and pushed her against the wall with his hands on each side of her. Then one of them went to her back and unclipped her bra.**_

_**Ashley pulled away for a while. Panting as her eyes glanced up to Troy's who apparently looked just as tired. Troy then, sneakily started attacking her neck with those lips he has. Just then, the door creaked open. Troy turned around while shielding Ashley so she could put on her clothing. But his heart skipped a beat when he saw the flustered face. Oh God, he thought as he took his shirt and ran out to catch up with Gabriella.**_

_**"Gabby please just listen," he grabbed her arm. No matter how hard she tried to free herself, he was still too strong for her so she had no choice but to listen to his explanation.**_

_**"Whatever you saw back there-" he got cut off by a voice as thick as her tears.**_

_**"Whatever Joe said was true.. You did brought her in there and did it behind my back!" she began to yell and allowed her tears to roll down. She sniffed and cried into her hands.**_

_**"Gabby," he lifted up her chin and he leaned in to kiss her.**_

_**Gabriella didn't kiss back and pushed him hard on the chest followed by a tight slap across his face. It was quite an outrageous slap when Troy wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. But that wasn't as painful as when his heart shattered more when he heard the words.**_

_**"We're over," she murmured. After one last look, she turned on her heal and stomped away. Leaving the Country Club and hopefully never coming back.**_

_**Their most worst day happened during the Summer Break a year ago. They just had a serious relationship until the incident occured. They never spoken a word about this to Miley. Not at all. If they did, WOW, you can't imagine how Miley would have reacted. This was lost forever and long gone. Hoping it'll never come back.**_

**End of Flashback**

"Mr Stewart? Stewart, detention's over!" the teacher exclaimed.

Troy shook his head from the thoughts he was having. He noticed the door slammed. He immediately greeted the teacher and ran off. He looked up and down the hallways until he could find her. Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" he grabbed her by the arm,"for how long are you gonna treat me like this, I've changed!"

Gabriella frowned at him. Not listening to a word he says.

"Just, leave me alone. You said you have changed but, I don't think I'll believe it that quickly. If I did, you can call me Stupid!" she slung her bag over her shoulder and sped off. Leaving him drowning in guilt and disappointment.

"Hey Gabriella, detention's over?" Miley answered the call.

"Yeah.. Rico's?"

"Okay, see you in 5." they hung up.

At exactly 5 minutes, Gabriella came up to Joe's side. The trios smiled but they were disrupted by Miley's message tone.

'Miles, get your butt here now. Concert at stadium in 2 dang hours!' From: Dad

Miley's eyes turned wide. She looked up at her friends who were having their questioning looks on her. She squinted her eyes, thinking of what to say when she tell them she has to leave now.

"Erm, hey ya'll... I gotta go, my Dad needs me to help with tonight's dinner," Miley stuttered, starting to get up.

"You? Cooking? You helped my mum with dinner last week and burnt the spaghetti. Pity us for having to eat sandwiches," Joe warned. Still upset about last week's matter.

Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Well bye!" she ran straight to her beach house. Leaving the other two, flustered and confused. One time she's here and the next second she makes an awkward exit.

Miley reached her house and shocked the lives out of her family who are in the living room.

"Sweet niblets Miley!" his brother complained,"hurry up. You gotta be an hour early."

Miley nodded and went upstairs. She first tied her hair in a messy bun, she didn't care whether people can see her real hair or not because there's such a term called 'hair-dye'. Then she applied her make-up and she went inside her Hannah Montana closet. She took some time choosing the outfits, shoes and accessories and finally she had chosen one[3]. She went downstairs, all set and ready and head to the limo after kissing her Dad goodbye.

Once they arrived, some of her adoring fans had beat her to the Stadium. They got there before she could even arrive. She walked inside while stopping by some places for pictures and autographs. She got into her wardrobe and did some touch-ups. Before you know it, it's already time to head under the spotlight.

"Presenting, HANNAH MONTANA!"

"Good luck," her brother whispered quickly as Hannah brushed past him. She turned her head abit to flash a smile at him then take the microphone from the crew and started.

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Wooh!**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Life is just a party so come as you are**_

_**Dress it up or dress it down**_

_**Never forget your guitar**_

_**Just be courageous, this style's contagious**_

_**Everyone can rock out like a superstar**_

_**Let's Get Crazy, get up and dance**_

_**Take a swing, do your thing**_

_**If we're taking a chance, Let's Get Crazy**_

_**Turn the music up loud**_

_**Now's the time to rewind**_

_**Lose yourself in the crowd**_

_**Let's Get Crazy**_

Hannah blew a kiss. She ran backstage into her wardrobe and quickly came out in a different outfit[4].

_**Uh-oh, there you go again talking synematic**_

_**Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck**_

_**I know, how you always seem to go**_

_**For the obvious, instead of me**_

_**But get a ticket and you'll see**_

_**If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy**_

_**And I'll be the best friend that you'll fall in love with**_

_**In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black, show the names, play that happy song**_

_**Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise**_

_**And we're together it's for real, now playing**_

_**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind**_

_**I see it, could be amazing, could be amazing**_

_**If we were a movie!**_

"Thank you.. Ya'll were great tonight. BYE!" she waved and walked backstage,"let's get outta here." she threw the microphone to one of the crew members and walked to her wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Chances

The Worst Of Both Worlds, Chapter 3.

[A/N: All clothes' link will be shown in my profile. I'll be telling ya'll, basically what Miley's wearing to school and to some major events like her concerts. If I have nothing to do, I'll tell ya what the others are wearing too. Peace out!]

Second Chances:

"MUM! NO! Don't leave me! Mummy!" Miley whined and screamed while in a nightmare. In reality, she was just tossing and turning on her bed. Her covers and pillows went all over the place. And of course, as usual, Troy came in all panicky.

"MILEY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he shook his sister vigorously. He didn't care if it would have hurt her or anything. Miley woke up with a scream. Then she started gasping for air and trying to catch her breath. Troy, slowly pulled her close to him, making her feel comfortable. He caressed her back until she pulled away. Her eyes were looking down and her cheeks were moist. There was a silence until their heads turned to someone at the door.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" their Dad came in after hearing all the commotion from Miley's room. Then his eyes glanced to his shirtless son then back to his daughter. "No worries, it's just your brother without a shirt," he pointed. Miley chuckled as Troy rolled his eyes with an embarrased smile.

"I'll stay until she sleeps," he said to his Dad. His eyes were glued to Miley. Their Dad nodded and murmured them 'Goodnight' and closed the door quietly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up again Troy."

Troy sighed at her words. "Come here," he opened up his arms and Miley crept into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "Whatever it is, I'm here okay?"

Miley nodded with a smile.

"Let's get you to sleep shall we?"

They pulled away and Miley nodded again. She lay down while Troy tucked her in.

"I'm here til' you sleep."

Miley wrapped the covers close to her and sighed softly. She looked at her restless brother and began to feel guilt. I should let him sleep right? But I can't sleep myself, she thought. Then, she just shut her eyes slowly and pretended to snore softly. Troy realised that and then planted a kiss on her forehead. He tip-toed towards the door and closed it silently behind him, going back to bed.

The next morning, Miley woke up and heaved a sigh of relief. She made it through the other half of the night without another nightmare. She pushed the covers away and went to the shower. After that she put on some casual clothes[5] for a comfortable Saturday morning. She went downstairs and right after breakfast, she received a text. The very usual text that she'll get around this time, on this day.

'Joe and I at Rico's. Then we'll head to the mall. See you.' From: Gabriella

"Bye Daddy! Bye Troy!" she waved and walked to the beach from her back porch. She met up with her friends and they relaxed at the table for awhile. Breathing in the scent of the lovely morning.

Gabriella let out a breath as she opened her eyes slowly. She got the attention of her best friends and she smiled.

"Would you wish that every morning, you wouldn't have to rush to school? Just, sitting here, relaxing and enjoying the fresh air like we are now."

The two nodded. Agreeing. Then suddenly, Miley's mouth dropped. Joe turned his head to see what's she staring at, apparently, his mouth dropped too.

"Long time no see Joe and Gabriella," Jake came up to them while his gang stayed a distance.

Miley glared and folded her arms. Gabriella sighed angrily, her morning was ruined! Joe kept his eyes on Jake, ensuring he doesn't try to make a move.

"Go away Jake!"

"You think I would do that? If you do think that, then you don't know me at all Miley," Jake smirked.

Miley stood up, threatening to punch him when Gabriella pulled her back. She sat back down and rolled her eyes.

"Relax girl. I come in Peace. Just wanted to ask you to the Dance coming up."

"I ain't interested. Come on ya'll!" Miley stood up, followed by the other two. They started walking away but Jake managed to catch up with Miley and grabbed her by the arm, not gripping her too tightly. Miley just sighed and signalled her friends to move off first. Then she turned to Jake, not making any eye contact.

Jake sighed.

"Miley, I just wish you could go with me to the Dance be-" he got cut off.

"Ask those other girls then. You got them, why do you need me for?"

"Miles I'M SORRY!"

Miley paused. Then she frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

"Playboy say what....?"

Jake looked down to his feet and looked back up to Miley's eyes.

"I really am. Look, just give me a chance to prove to you I'm not that sort of "playboy" anymore. Just be my date to the Dance. I'm begging," he pleaded. Miley hesitated for awhile. She was put on the spot and now not knowing what to do.

"I can't give you my answer yet."

"No worries, just take your time. I'll be leaving now since your busy."

She nodded to him. There's was an awkward silence until their eyes met. Miley flashed a small smile and turned on her heel to walk to the mall. She didn't know why but while walking, the smile was still on her face and she could not drop it.

"So how did it go?" Gabriella and Joe came out from nowhere.

"SWEET NIBLETS!" Miley exclaimed as she jumped back while pressing her palm on her chest, trying to calm down.

The other two frowned their eyebrows at each other.

"Come on Miley, what did he say? Or, do?" Gabriella asked again.

Being asked that question, she hesitated.

"Well... He.. He-"

"He hurt you didn't he? Or threatened to hurt you right?" Joe gripped her shoulders tightly, his eyes went red.

"No he didn't.." Miley escaped his grip,"he asked me to the Dance next week."

Joe's heart dropped and so did his eyes.

"But Miles, danger is written all over "Jakey-Boo"." Gabriella warned. She acted like Miley at the last part.

Joe nodded vigorously. Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm someone that can take care of myself." Miley said filled with pride and started walking away. Gabriella and Joe shook their heads with a smile and started to walk with Miley.

They arrived there and the girls' eyes were on the new arrivals at about every clothing store there was. Of course, most of the shopping bags were shoved into Joe's arms.

Girls!, he thought as Gabriella passed him, yet, another bag. "Can I... I mean, can we... take a break?" he sighed. The girls nodded and walked ahead of Joe to the smoothie shop. They reached there and Joe slammed the bags down and flopped on his chair.

"Be careful with that!" the girls complained,"those are new!"

"Sorry, sorry," Joe replied and raised his hands in defence.

"Two strawberry smoothies," Miley handed 10 bucks to Joe's hand,"don't forget to get you something too." she winked.

Joe's mouth dropped but then Gabriella lifted his chin so that it will close back.

"Do you want another fly to enter your mouth?" she warned in a giggle.

Joe shook his head, remembering the 7-year-old incident. He shook that thought away and went to the counter. When Gabriella turned her head to look at Miley, she saw her looking down.

"Hey," she placed her hand on Miley's shoulder,"whatever you decide, you'll be okay."

Miley nodded. "I'm just scared he'll do it again," she sighed and leaned back on the chair with her arms folded.

"I thought you said you know how to care for yourself?" Gabriella raised one of her nice-shaped eyebrows.

"I do and no worries, I don't think I want to think of it now." she shook the thought away.

Joe came back with three smoothies in his hands. He passed them accordingly and then sat down. They took sips of their drinks before one of them started a conversation.

"Speaking about Dance, I am freaking out here. I don't have a date and no outfit to wear," said Gabriella.

"What? No date? What about Troy?" Miley spoke up, all confused.

Joe cleared his throat.

"They're kinda.. Well," Joe stuttered, giving hints to Miley.

Miley swang her head back to Gabriella.

"You're not dating him anymore? What happened and how come I didn't know about this? When did it happened?"

Joe brought his finger to Miley's lips. She was clearly heartbroken, she always thought that her brother and her best friend were perfect for each other and maybe someday they will be hand-in-hand in front of a Priest in a church saying those powerful two words.

No wonder I don't see them hanging out anymore but why do I see Gabby's photo on Troy's side table?, Miley thought.

"I was scared on how you will react," Gabriella explained.

"When was it?"

"Summer break... Last year," Gabriella looked down.

"What?" Miley went wide-eyed but then she tried to cool down,"why?"

Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out. Then she glanced at Joe who nodded at her.

"Your brother... He... He cheated on me with... Ashley," Gabriella stuttered.

Again, Miley went wide-eyed. She couldn't believe it, this was too hard to believe, unbelievable! Her own brother.

"That rich Blonde girl? The one that offered you and Troy a job at Lava Springs?"

Without any delay, Miley stood up and brushed her way out of the shop. Gabriella and Joe quickly catch up with her.

Back at the Stewarts'

"Score!" Troy exclaimed when the basketball got into the hoop yet another time. He dribbled it while doing some new tricks he had learnt and then he threw a shot. What do you think? It's a score like Duh! But something ruined his solo practice. It was none other than his furious sister.

"You cheated on Gabby and didn't have the guts to tell me!" she scolded.

Troy frowned for awhile until he saw Gabriella and Joe came in. He kept his eyes on his lover for awhile before turning back to his sister. He looked down, knowing what she's talking about.

"Miles, I'm really... Really so-" he got cut off.

"Sorry? It doesn't change a thing. You cheated on my best friend!" Miley pushed her brother, making him lose balance but still on his feet.

"Miley stop!" Joe pulled her back while Gabriella shielded Troy, awkwardly.

"Look, I know whenever there's problems like these, you'd always want to settle it with a fight. But Miley, it's not right and can we just talk?" Joe continued, still holding on to Miley whose glaring at Troy.

"Fine, whatever." Miley rolled her eyes, annoyed.

All of them went inside. Joe sat next to Miley in case she wants to pick up a fight again. Gabriella sat next to Troy which made Troy's stomach filled with butterflies. Miley glanced her eyes at the two and folded her arms. She leaned back and stared out of the front door, not making any eye-contact with anyone at all. Then she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were just.. Afraid of your reaction," Gabriella and Troy said together.

"Troy.. Why did you resort to such things when you know your dating my BEST FRIEND!" Miley bursted out and gave her brother a glare before turning back to her normal position.

"I don't know.. I'm telling you it just, happened. I admit, I was wrong. I was stupid!"

Gabriella looked at Troy sadly. Oh, how she missed those eyes she had always admired back then. Troy gazed back at her. Miley noticed that and rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, so now you're gonna just patch up infront of me?" Miley burst out sarcastically. She really didn't mean it.

Gabriella cracked a small smile.

"Do you forgive me?" Troy asked her.

"Yes I do," Gabriella smiled widely.

"I miss your hug."

"I miss you Wildcat."

They hugged each other tightly, missing one another's embrace. Miley stared at them for awhile. Quite confused.

"I didn't mean what I sa-" she said but was cut off when Joe closed her mouth.

The lovebirds pulled away slowly.

"Well.. This is the second and last chance," Gabriella smiled, warning him.

Troy nodded immediately and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4 : Overprotective Much

**The Worst Of Both Worlds, Chapter 4.**

_[A/N: All clothes' link will be shown in my profile. I'll be telling ya'll, basically what Miley's wearing to school and to some major events like her concerts. If I have nothing to do, I'll tell ya what the others are wearing too. Peace out!]_

So now, things have been running quite smoothly. Gabriella and Troy are dating again and are as close as two lovers can be. Miley was always happy for them for she has never seen a pair as perfect as the two. Now Troy has recently been following them on weekends and after school hours too. This has made the group bonding together again like they did back then but this time, they were closer. They know that there's no problems between each other and they can openly approach one another.

Now, they're chillaxing by the ocean. It's really grateful if you're living in a beach house. The girls were getting a tan while the guys were having a blast with their surfboards.

Gabriella, with her shades and in a hot purple-black bikini, finally sat up. She pulled her shades down to her nose to see the guys walking back to shore. She tapped Miley who didn't seem to respond. So, she blocked her from the Sun while putting her shades back to their usual place.

"Whoever you are," Miley sighed,"you're blocking my Sun."

"Miley get up! The guys are back!"

"What?" Miley sat up in response and put her shades in her hair.

"Come on. You don't want to get THAT dark do you?" Gabriella teased.

Miley laughed out loud sarcastically.

"Hey Babe!" Troy approached them. He placed his surfboard down as his loving girlfriend threw herself at him. He twirled her around a bit and stopped. Then they kissed passionately while Gabriella's feet were still in the air. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes deeply as Troy placed her down gently. They joined their hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello! We're still present!" Miley complained.

"We still exist!" Joe continued, on Miley's side.

The couple chuckled and walked back to Rico's following Miley and Joe who were leading.

"Sodas anybody?" Miley asked with a bright smile.

"You're treat?" Troy wanted to make sure.

Miley's face dropped and she shook her head while pouting.

"I was ASKING for a treat!" she continued.

Joe shook her head and put his arm around her. Miley frowned at him.

"Your treat," he whispered and gripped Miley's shoulder a bit.

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes, giving in. She bought everyone a large Soda and they sat at the table.

"Babe," everyone looked at Troy who went closer to Gabriella's ear,"let's talk in private." he whispered.

Gabriella nodded and followed Troy somewhere. Miley and Joe frowned at them suspiciously as they walked away.

"What is up with those two?" Joe complained after taking a long sip of his Soda.

"Relax. It's only been a few days since they patched up," Miley sipped her drink,"and I bet he's gonna ask her to the Dance this Friday."

"But they're already together," Joe stated,"why is there a need to ask? It's already obvious they'll be each other's dates."

Miley sighed and shook her head.

"Guys," she rolled her eyes. "Well, it's just.. Well," she threw her back on the beach chair.

"Well?"

"Okay.." she paused and folded her arms,"honestly I don't know."

Joe chuckled. Then there was a silence, which was awkward. This was unusual actually.

"Speaking about Dance, whose your date?" Miley popped a question.

"I probably won't be attending anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I'm pretty sure nobody wants to be my date."

"Sure they will, all you got to do is just.. Ask."

Joe looked at her, unsure.

"Girls are always like that," she placed a hand on his shoulder,"they don't want to ask the guys. The guys ask them," she assured him,"and I bet there's a bunch of girls from different grades just waiting and dying for you to ask them to be your date."

Joe cracked a smile and nodded.

"Thanks Miles."

"Welcome Joey."

Then their eyes naturally looked around as they finished more of their drinks. Joe landed his eyes on something that he just couldn't miss. Something that stood out from the rest of the beach. No it wasn't an attractive surfboard or skateboard that someone was showing off, it was a person.

She looked popular but he's never seen her before. so he inferred that she just moved to Malibu. Her hair was light-dark brown and was down beyond her shoulders. She looked cute in that sunny-yellow beach dress with white flip-flops and some accesories that went along with the look. She was smiling and giggling and.. Boy, did she had the greatest and brightest smile of all time. Joe's heart thumped against his chest and he felt a tingly feeling when he admired her.

"JOE!" Miley smacked him on the head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ow.."

"What were you staring at?"

Joe's eyes glued back to the girl and he lifted his finger to point at her.

"Her.." his voice trailed off.

Miley turned her head and then smirked.

"Go ahead and woo her then. I'm positive that she's new here and majority of the girls in Malibu goes to Seaview High."

Without hesitation, Joe immediately got up and made his way to the girl. Lucky for him, her friends left just before he arrived to her.

"Hey.." he greeted.

The girl looked up with a friendly smile. "Hi," she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah," she nodded,"I moved here a week ago. I'm from New York."

"Well, I'm from Malibu California and I am 100% sure that you'll love it here!"

"Is that a way of saying that'll you'll bring me on a date and show me around?" she smirked.

Joe looked nervously at her.

"I'm Demi. Demi Lovato," she stick out her hand.

"I'm Joe of Jonas," he took her hand and shook it gently.

Demi looked flustered at Joe,"o..f?" she asked.

Joe replied with a chuckle,"That's 'fancy talk' for me."

Demi giggled at that, blushing in red cheeks.

Before they knew it, they were lost in each other's eyes and their hands were still joint. And sweating by now. Demi cut the gaze and tried pulling her hand away. Joe cut his gaze too and they released each other. They chuckled in embarrassment while looking down.

Then, Joe took one step to start walking and almost immediately, Demi naturally followed.

"Are you going to Seaview High?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well.. Consider yourself lucky because I go there too."

Demi giggled. "I'll be starting tomorrow."

Joe nodded and silence passed them.

"So, anyways. There's a Dance this Friday there and since you don't know any other guys-" he got cut off.

"I would love to be your date to the Dance," her face shined with happiness.

Joe was like staring at her in disbelief. This was the first time someone agreed to be his date. But well, she didn't know what Joe's really like so maybe she accepted the invitation just because she thought he was cool. Thoughts ran through his mind which made him feel a little nervous and afraid to be turned down.

"Joe.. Are you okay?"

Joe snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he paused,"let's take a walk on the seashore?"

"That'll be great," Demi agreed and walked side-by-side with Joe.

Meanwhile, Miley was smiling at Joe. She was happy for him. But then she sighed when she noticed she's all alone.

"Well," she took out her sunblock,"the Sun's good today."

She began to rub some on her shoulders, arms and almost every part of her bare skin. She laid back and closed her eyes for some rest.

Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella. They were at a, somewhat private place, not far from the beach. Troy just asked Gabriella to be his date to the Dance and she was overjoyed.

They were in each other's embrace, her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands around her tiny waist. Now staring into each other's eyes being in another world.

Finally, they went for it and joined their lips together. They kissed deeper and more passionate each time, expressing their love for one another. After for about 3 minutes, they finally stopped their lips from dancing together. They breathed heavily onto one another and their faces still as close as can be. After a while, they didn't pull away but they leaned in again and went for another passionate, magical kiss. This time more hotter and wilder that it led to them touching each other.

After their make out, they went back to Miley and realised Joe gone.

"Hey Miles.. Where's Joe?" Gabriella came to her with Troy holding her hand, just behind her.

"Miley?" she greeted again.

"Shh.." Troy brought a finger to his lips,"she's sleeping," he whispered.

Troy crept behind Miley's chair and brought his head next to her ear, leaving Gabriella flustered.

"Miley.." he said softly,"MiLEY.." he said louder,"MILEY!"

"SWEET NIBLETS!" Miley fell off her chair.

She stood up, rubbing the sand off herself and she glared at her brother.

"I will get you.." she folded her arms with a frown.

Troy's face dropped in fear but then he chuckled nervously. And then he stopped when Miley made her stare more deadly. Gabriella noticed and giggled.

"Where's Joe?" she asked for the second time.

"He went off with a new girl and they talked for awhile and I guessed Joe asked her to the Dance tomorrow because I can see them mouthing, 'Dance, Dance, Dance," Miley replied with a sigh.

"That reminds me," Gabriella recalled something,"what are you gonna tell Jake?"

"Jake?" Troy gets panicky,"what's up with you and Jake?" Troy held Miley tightly on her shoulders and lifted her up a bit.

"Troy put me down!"

Gabriella nudged her boyfriend's shoulder as he put his sister down gently.

Miley dropped her frown as she opened her mouth to speak but then, she was cut off.

"Hey Miles," Jake came up to them.

Troy gave him a slight glare while the girls just smiled.

"So... Do I need to pick you up at 8 tomorrow night?"

Miley felt on the spot and she could just sense her brother burning inside when she looked at him. He knew all that Jake did to her, how he hurt her with other girls. Jake almost got kicked out of the team by A.K.A captain of the basketball team, Troy. But Miley convinced him that she was over it and that it was no big deal.

"Jake.. I.."

"She's not going," Troy answered for her.

Miley and Jake swang their heads towards him in disbelief.

"She's not going.. With you," Troy corrected himself.

"Oh.." Jake said disappointed. "Well, okay then.. I guess I'll... See ya around."

Miley looked at Troy and Jake back and forth. Until, Jake started walking away.

"Troy what the he-" Miley got cut off.

"You're not going back with that guy. I wouldn't agree to it," Troy shook his head sternly.

Miley's mouth dropped and she started to get angry.

"But-" she got cut off again.

"I said no and that's that!"

"Troy! You think I'm a seven-year-old? I'm a Junior for Pete's Sake!"

"Whatever it is, you're still my baby sister!"

"I am your LITTLE sister!"

"Who cares? I'm telling you Miles, that guy's trouble!" he paused. "I know him!"

"I took note of that!" she folded her arms. "But I can just see it in his eyes that he really meant he'll change!" she took on Jake's side.

"I won't allow you anywhere near that guy!" he started to calm down. "I'm just trying to protect you.. I hated to see you so hurt the other time I just don't want to see that happen again.."

"Troy.. I'm 17.. I can take care of myself don't worry.."

"No."

Miley glared and stomped away.

"Miley!" Gabriella called out. Then she was pulled back by Troy to go back to his house.

Miley ran in search of Jake.

"Jake!" she found him.

"Hey Miles.." he turned around.

"I'm sorry about my brother.. He's just-"

"I don't think I'll be going to the dance."

"What?"

They looked at each other for awhile.

"It's because of Troy isn't it?" Miley made it a statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Jake.. Troy, just wanted to protect me from.. You. But," she paused to get her next sentence right,"I can really see that you changed so I'm not gonna follow my brother's orders."

"Which means..?"

Miley smiled,"I'll be your date to the Dance this Friday."

Jake got wide-eyed with a smile and he jumped up and down, overjoyed. Without thinking, he swept her off her feet and twirled her around. But she was caught off guard when her lips were pressed by his.

She kissed back, actually enjoying it. Fireworks burst in her stomach and she felt all tingly. But then, she was pushed away all of the sudden when she was just about to get the taste of the lips she missed so much.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Nothing's wrong with it you silly goose," Miley giggled while she nudged Jake on the arm.

"Wrong! There is something wrong. I haven't proved anything yet."

"Prove what?"

"I haven't prove to you that I actually changed to the better," Jake explained.

Miley stared at him. She was somewhat confused and proud all at the same time.

"You really changed... Did you?"

Jake nodded vigorously. Miley cracked a sweet smile. She was really amazed. All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and Jake naturally hugged back feeling surprised.


	5. Chapter 5 : Disastrous Dance

**The Worst Of Both Worlds, Chapter 5.**

**Friday**

"Troy! Hurry up! Gabi's gonna be here soon!" Miley shouted to her brother from the living room.

She was in a white tight top along with a black fancy skirt that reached high above her knees. Being somewhat creative, she had leg warmers on that goes well with her black high-heeled shoes. Her accessories were either silver or black that matched with her black manicure. Her makeup was just right. She had her long hair down, way beyond her shoulders[6].

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Troy came running down the stairs with his black tux on and his hair neatly slicked back[7].

Just as he reached the living room, the door creaked opened with beautiful Gabriella coming in. Troy's eyes glued onto his girlfriend whose in a black short dress with a "decoration" on the left shoulder. Her raven hair was tied back in a messy bun and some tendrils dropped down. Gabriella carried a black clutch and her accessories were of gold and black[8].

"Gabi you look great!" Miley hugged and air-kissed Gabriella's cheeks.

The girls pulled apart and Miley's eyes glued onto Gabriella's gold high-heeled shoes and those were the cutest shoes she has ever seen. Gabriella walked over to her boyfriend and they joined their lips together. They pulled away from each other, smirking. Gabriella squirmed when Troy got his hand on her butt.

"Hey!" she hit him playfully on the chest and got off from him, turning to Miley. "So where's your date?"

"Probably with another girl," Troy made a remark.

"Troy!" Miley glared.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Miley squealed excitedly with a huge smile on her face. She trotted carefully to the door taking a deep breath before turning the door knob and coming face to face with none other than.. Joe?

"JOE?" Miley exclaimed.

"Erm.." Joe looked at her with an awkward look,"Hello?" He walked in wearing his grey suit[9].

Troy couldn't help it and started laughing uncontrollably, gripping his stomach. Miley sat down on the sofa with a roll in her eyes and rested her head on the palm of her hands and her elbows resting on her knees. The doorbell rang again.

"That has got to be him!" she sprang up and rushed to the door and swang it opened.

She didn't know why, she just couldn't wait for the Dance and she's excited and all smiles about being Jake Ryan's date. Then, she saw him in a smart tuxedo.

"Hey," she greeted him nervously.

"Hey Miles, you look gorgeous tonight," Jake complimented.

"Well you look handsome," she smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when they pulled apart.

The two walked into the living room and everybody went silent. Miley and Jake exchanged glances nervously.

"Erm, well, we don't want to be late.. Let's go," Gabriella pulled Troy towards the door, trying to stop the tension from rising.

"Wait a minute, the reason I was late was because, the limo was late," Jake explained.

"Limo?" Miley gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, so are we picking up anybody along the way?"

"We're picking up Demi," Joe stood up from the sofa and walked to the two pairs standing by the door.

Jake nodded and all went into the limo. They picked up Demi who was dressed in a black short dress[9] and the chaffeur drove them all the way to school.

The Dance was as usual in the gym. The decorations were nice and well-done. Balloons of blue and white were everywhere and everybody were having a blast on the dance floor.

The girls went to hug a few friends while the guys act as gentlemen and grab some punch. The three pairs met up at a table and sat down. Everything seemed awkward and tense as everybody kept silent, drinking punch.

"So..." Miley spoke nervously with an awkward, nervous smile and a slight chuckle.

All eyes, except Troy who sighed, glanced at Miley. She sighed since no one continued the conversation.

"So Miley," Jake turned his eyes on Miley,"you wanna.." his voice trailed off as his eyes drift to Troy whose next to Miley.

Troy stared at him, all normal but Jake could sense Troy's stern glare on him. Troy lifted up his eyebrows, waiting for what Jake has to say.

"Jake?" Miley waved her hand infront of his face.

"Yeah?" Jake jumped back abit.

"What did you wanna say?" she pulled her eyebrows together.

"Erm, nothing.. Nothing."

Troy folded his arms as he rolled his eyes, keeping his serious face on. Gabriella gave his arm a slight pull and she made an exit as she dragged Troy to the Dance Floor.

"Wanna dance?" Joe whispered to Demi.

She nodded and the other pair rocked out with Troy and Gabriella. Back at the table, Miley and Jake were all alone.

Miley sighed when she noticed her protective brother giving glances to her and Jake.

"How about we go outside, it's kinda.. Well, tense here," Miley suggested.

"What? Miley we shouldn't," Jake objected.

Miley thought of how much Jake had really changed but this was actually going on for too far.

"Look, if your brother wanna keep an eye on us, then let him be."

"He's ruining my privacy!"

Jake sighed.

"Come on," Miley pulled him and both of them walked out of the gym.

They walked down the hall and finally, they reached the rooftop garden.

"Aaah," Miley showed her relief,"this is better." She smiled happily.

"Honestly, I wanted to ask you for a dance but, you know.. Your brother.." Jake explained.

"Is that so?" Miley grinned while arching her eyebrow.

"But, no worries.." Jake took out his mp3 player and inserted an earpierce into Miley's ear and the other one into his,"we could dance right here and right now." He played a slow song.

Miley giggled at his creativeness as her eyes sparkled under the twinkling stars. They took hold of each others' hands. Miley rested her right hand on Jake's shoulder while he slid his left hand on her back. They slow dance under the beautiful night, gazing into each other.

"Remember our 'accidental' kiss?" Miley hinted.

Jake nodded with a smirk. He glanced at her lips as he licked his own slightly and leaned in. They were this close to kissing until..

"There you are!" Troy burst in and chuckled.

Gabriella ran in afterwards along with Joe and Demi.

Miley and Jake pulled apart from each other and Miley gave the 'seriously?+oh-no-you-di-int!" look.

"Sorry, we tried to stop him!" a panting Joe said.

"Troy what is up with you?" Miley scolded.

"What?" Troy replied, pretending it's okay for him to act like this.

"TROY!" Miley rushed up to him and punched him hard in the face.

Troy fell to the floor and he looked up. The corner of his lip bleeding. Gabriella rushed to his aid while Joe and Jake held Miley, whose threatening to kick him, back so she doesn't. Troy waved his girlfriend away while he stood up all cool and fine.

"We're going home," he tried to take Miley's hand.

"NO!" she moved away. "Answer me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't trust him now let's go!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her while she squirmed.

"Let go of me!" she stomped on Troy's foot which made him stop and she gave a tight slap across his face.

Troy froze in his position for a second and he looked down with a serious but calm face on. He turned his head to his boiling mad sister and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I shouldn't have barged in when you and THAT JERK WHO HAVE HURT YOU LAST TIME, WERE ABOUT TO START SMOOCHING!" he started all calm but suddenly began to show his rage. "I'm getting outta here!" he swiftly turned around and ran out.

Miley who was breathing hard turned back to the witnesses of the worst sibling fight ever.

"Miles, you okay?" Jake rushed up to her.

Her anger was now turning into tears and she suddenly rested her head on Jake's chest and she began to cry her eyes out. Her cries grew loud which made Jake hugged her tightly into him. The rest of them walked slowly to Jake and Miley. Miley pulled away from Jake, her face drenced with her tears. Jake wiped the tears away with his thumbs and gave Miley a comforting look. He kissed her forehead and let her go as Gabriella pulled her in a hug.

"It's gonna be okay," Gabriella comforted her,"you'll sort things out like you always do. I promise."

Joe put a hand on his weeping bestfriend's shoulder. Miley turned around to him as he gives her a comforting smile. She felt cheered up and she flashed everyone her happy smile.

"I suggest we get home now," Demi said.

"No!" Miley objected,"let's all just get back to the gym. There's another 2 hours of the dance and I want everyone of us to enjoy it," she demanded.

"We'll just spend another hour and leave, everybody okay with that?" Joe said.

Everyone nodded and head back to the gym. They pretended as if nothing happened back up there and they just had the time of their lives. Exactly an hour later, Jake called the limo who arrived in 5 minutes and the driver sent everyone to their respective homes.

Miley and Jake walked up to the beach house's porch.

"You didn't really had to walk me home," Miley said.

"I had to."

"Well, your limo's waiting. Better hurry or your paying another 100 bucks."

"Yeah, but just a second," Jake placed his arms around Miley's waist.

He pulled her in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they joined their lips together.

"Goodnight," he let her go and winked while walking away.

Miley bit her lip with a surprised grin. She turned the doorknob and walked in only to see her brother, still in his tux but his hair back to it's normal style.

"Miley.." he said sadly while standing up from the couch.

She just sighed and walked up the steps.

Troy watched as she disappeared from his sight and he looked down, disappointed.

"Nothing ever goes right in this household whenever you two fight," Robbie stated a fact as his son turned his head to him.

Robbie just walked away to bed with his hot chocolate with marshmallows in his favourite blue mug. Troy flopped on the couch with a loud angry groan as he brought his hands to his head. He messed up big time!


	6. Chapter 6 : Solved One, Comes Another

**The Worst Of Both Worlds, Chapter 6.**

_Hannah Montana/Miley Ray Stewart - _Miley Cyrus

_Jake Ryan - _Cody Linley

_Robbie Ray Stewart - _Billy Ray Cyrus

_Troy Ray Stewart - _Zac Efron

_Gabriella Montez - _Vanessa Hudgens

_Joe Jonas - _Joe Jonas

_Demi Lovato - _Demi Lovato

**Days Later, Wednesday Night**

"That was the most horrible concert ever!" Hannah barged into her house with a sigh as her father followed behind her.

"Honey, it wasn't that bad," he tried to calm her down.

"Daddy, I dropped the mike and it almost hit my fans on the head."

"Oh, pfft! They still loved the concert!"

"That's because they're my fans!" she told her Dad,"I didn't hit the notes, I dropped the mike, I forgot my lyrics!" she listed.

"Baby girl, just calm down. The concert's over. Now I want you to take a shower and go to bed," Robbie instructed.

Hannah took off her wig and now, a Miley sighed and walked to her room. She changed out of her Hannah outfit and into her pyjamas, totally ignoring the shower. Just as she thought this day couldn't get any worse, it did. Troy knocked on her door requesting to come in.

"NO!" she answered after his knock.

"Miles, we need to talk.."

"No we don't , now get out of my property!" she shoved Troy away from her door and slammed it right in his face.

Troy groaned and banged his fist on the wall.

"Something we need to talk about?" Robbie walked up to Troy as he nodded.

Meanwhile, Miley sat up in her bed and leaned on her headboard. Her eyes were shut as she had a flashback on her concert just an hour ago.

**Flashback**

_**This is the life**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**And this is the dream**_

_**It's all I want**_

_The audience went a little silent, so did confused Hannah who seemed to forgotten her lyrics. The band just kept playing their music and Hannah knew the show has to go on._

_"__**Need!**_ _" she covered for herself._

_By now, she didn't know the words for the melody of the song but she was so lucky that it was the last chorus. She waited for the last part._

_**This is the Life**_

_Hannah's fans just kept cheering and shouting, 'I LOVE YOU HANNAH!' They cheered even more when their idol prepared for the next song._

_**Let's do.. THI... [A/N: Long/High note]**_

_Hannah stopped and started breathing for air. "__**THIS!**_ _" she continued swiftly and quickly as the band played the last note._

_And not forgetting..._

_**Life's What You Make It**_

_**So Let's Make It Rock**_

_**Let's Make It Rock**_

_**Let's Celebrate It**_

_**Join in everyone**_

_**You decide**_

_**'Cuz life**_

_**What's you make it**_

_**'Cuz life is what you make it**_

_Hannah striked her final pose which involved swinging her hand in the air, "OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed when her microphone slipped from her hand and into the crowd._

_Screams were heard, but nobody was hurt. Thank God! The microphone was returned and Hannah walked backstage, drowned in embarrassment. When she arrived there, she mouthed to her Dad, 'THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE CONCERT EVER!' and walked into her dressing room._

**End of Flashback**

"So let me guess, you became your over protective self and did everything you can to not let Miley and Jake be in private? And that bruise at the corner of your lip is your sister's physical action?" Robbie began with his guess.

"Ye-" Troy got cut off.

"And then now you regret everything and your trying to get your sister to have a serious conversation with you to break the ice between you two, to stop the fight and sort things out?"

"Your good at guessing games," Troy chuckled abit with a slight nod.

Everything went serious and silent again. The guys turned their heads to the door. They heard a door slammed and a person rushed downstairs.

"Now's your chance," Robbie hinted to his son while giving a slight pat on his shoulder.

Troy went out the room and slowly walked downstairs. His eyes searched everywhere and then he spotted Miley out on the back porch with her guitar.

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear, every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**Your still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha la la la la-a**_

_**I miss you**_

"I love you Mum," she ended with a smile.

"That's beautiful," Troy leaned his side on the porch's glass door.

Miley turned her head and frowned her eyebrows angrily as she placed her guitar down. She walked at the edge of the wooden floor and sat down. Her head resting on her knees as she fiddled with her sneakers.

"Can you just hear me out?" Troy asked.

Miley kept silent.

"Look, Miley.." he got cut off.

"Look Miley nothing! I wanna know why you behaved that way at the Dance last night. And what's up with you in Second Chances? Gabriella gave you one!" she stood up.

"Miley listen. I regret," he admitted,"I regret everything I've done."

"How can I be sure?" Miley softened up and folded her arms with a questioning look.

Troy sighed,"Look, you wanna date Jake.. Go ahead," he was hesitant. "OW!" he hit his chest to the words he just said.

"Really?" Miley frowned, tilting her head abit.

"Yea," Troy confirmed,"OW!" he placed his hand on his chest again as it hurts himself to actually allow his sister dating that, so-called Jerk.

"Wait but, your going to just be more protective than ever now that I'm officially patching up with Jake."

"Miley trust me. I promise I'll let loose abit and give you your privacy. Now I just want us to go back to normal. Days and days of not talking to you just kills me inside. And I miss going to your concerts," he smiled.

Miley kept silent. Fighting the smile that played on her lips.

"Forgive me please, Mrs Jake Ryan," he joked and went closer to her.

Miley cracked up as he pulled her into a 'we're cool' hug.

"I'm sorry for punching you," Miley apologised softly and sweetly while she rested her head on Troy's chest, hugging him tightly.

"I'm cool with it."

"And for stomping your feet."

"The pain is still there but I'll be fine."

"And for slapping you."

Troy pushed her gently off of him, showing a half-irrittated and half-happy face. Miley giggled at her own self. All of a sudden, Miley's cellphone beeped.

"Hey Gabi!"

_"Hey, guess which celebrity's coming for my Beach Birthday Bash this Saturday?"_

"Oh my gosh! Er, Vanessa Hudgens? Hilary Duff? Kelly Clarkson?"

_"Too bad, No.. No and No!"_

"Gabi you're killin' me here who is it?" Miley sat with her brother on the bench.

_"Hannah MONTANA!" Gabriella squealed over the phone._

Miley froze and shut her voice with her mouth wide opened.

_"Well, not really, but I'm going to her concert with my mum tomorrow and we got backstage passes..."_

Miley's ears were deaf to her surroundings which includes Gabriella babbling on the phone.

_"Miley.. ? Miley? Miley!"_

"Yes?" Miley jumped abit, shocking Troy.

_"So are you going with me?"_

"What? Where?" Miley asked quickly, scared of the outcome.

_"To meet Hannah tomorrow. We got an extra ticket for anyone who wants to come, there's an extra backstage pass too."_

Miley froze again.

"What is it?" Troy whispered, taking notice of Miley's weird actions.

"Erm, sorry Gabi, could you repeat that?" Miley asked kindly as she put her phone on loudspeaker.

_Gabriella sighed. "I saID.. Ms Miley Ray Stewart, would you like to come with my mum and I to the Hannah Montana concert tomorrow and after that, follow us backstage to meet her and kindly ask her if she could kindly perform at my Beach Birthday Bash!"_

"WHA-?" Troy exclaimed, but Miley covered his mouth, cutting him off.

_"Miley, who was that?" Gabriella heard a third person of this conversation,"is Troy there?" she sighed. "Miley?"_

Miley and Troy stared at each other, not knowing of what to do and their completely stuck in another situation.


End file.
